Funhouse
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: Hey what's up. I'm Roxas. Just another, ordinary, homeless, runaway. Can I have a bite to eat? I'm starved.." Angst, Friendship, Love, Crime, Hate, and a Fire, bright enough for everyone to see. AkuRoku. SoRiku. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Spurr of the moment Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Doesn't really take place during any of the games but then again, that's what makes this a fanfiction. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though. Enjoy. R&R._

* * *

-Chapter 1-

The flames raised high and black, billowing smoke fill the night sky. Ambulences, fire trucks and police cars flew down the street, seirens blaring. Worried and conserned neighbors stood outside fashioned in robes and blankets stood mindlessly staring at the reck of what was the home of the Littner family. From what everyone knew, both the parents were still in the home and the older brohter was at a friends house. What of the younger brother? No one was sure.

A spikey brown haired teen pushed his way threw the crowd, followed by another boy with long silver hair and a girl with short auburn hair. The spikey haired boy ran up until a police officer stopped him. "That's MY house!" He screamed. "Are my Mom and Dad alright? What about my brother? What about Roxas?!" He asked frantically.

The officer just shook his head. "What is your name, son?"

"Sora." He said quickly. "I live here. Where are my parents? My brother? Please tell me! Tell me _now_!"

"Sora...here." He led the boy over to a fire truck and sat him down. A firefighter came over and wrapped the boy in a blanket. "Now, don't you worry, Sora, we're doing everything to make sure that your parents get out of that house alive."

"Sora!" The silver haired teen pushed an officer out of his way and ran over to his friend. "Sora, are they okay?"

"And who might you be?" The officer by Sora asked.

"Riku. I'm his best friend." The silver haired boy said sternly.

"And I'm Kairi." The short auburn haired girl popped out from behind the taller boy. "I'm Sora's other best friend." She went over and lightly touched Sora's face. "It'll be alright, Sora."

All Sora could do was nod and look at the house nervously. Minutes passed by that seemed like hours and then something terrible happend. There was a loud crackle and the roof collasped. The crowd watching screamed and jumped in horror, Kairi jumped and covered her mouth, Riku flinched and Sora started crying.

A hour passed and the crowd died down. The house was nothing but a pile of rubble and ashes. Riku and Kairi sat on either side of Sora, wrapped in a big blanket, trying to calm their friend down. The officers has confirmed his parents, both dead and brother missing. No one knew exactly when the fire had started or who started it. They asked Sora if his family had any enemies. He shook his head.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, son?" An officer asked.

Riku nodded. "He was spending the night at my house anyway. He'll stay there."

"Th-thanks...Riku.." Sora turned and hugged his best friend. Riku hugged him back and Kairi rubbed his back.

--

"_The train departing to Twilight Town from Hollow Bastion will be leaving shortly. Passengers, please make sure that you have all your belongings with you as the train departs._" The lady on the over head speakers announced. "_Thank you and enjoy your trip!_"

A pale blonde boy looked up at the clock. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning and he'd been on the go since 10 o'clock that night. Of course, there was about an hour time change between Hollow Bastion and his old hometown of Destiny. So it was probably going on 2:30 there. He yawned and picked up his things. Heading towards the train gate, he knew he couldn't turn back now. After what he did, he couldn't go back. He handed his train ticket to the ticket taker, smiled at him as best he could and went to find his seat on the train.

It would take him 4 hours to get to Twilight Town, but once there...he still wasn't sure what he'd do. '_Make the best of it_', '_**Try** to fit in_'. That was the only advice that ran through his head. He sure hope he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_SECOND CHAPPIE. o3o Enjoy. We're getting deeper. R&R. Again; I don't own _

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"What the--" A voice said. "Hey, wake up." A shove. Another shove. "Hey! I said wake up!" A splash of cold ice water hit the blonde in the face. He jolted up and looked around nervously.

"Ahh...wah..?" Was the intelligent remark that came out of his mouth. No one spoke until the boy, offically, was awake. "Uh...hi."

Three teens stood in front of the blonde all with the same confused look. The boy in the middle had his arms crossed and looked a bit angrivated. He had dirty blonde hair that was gelled into spikes and he wore a black tank top with a grey vest and camo pants. The boy to the left of him seemed quite amuzed. He held the cup that dripped a little water out. His hair was dark and was pushed up with a black and white headband. He wore a red jersey that read 'Dog Street', a long sleeved white shirt under, a purple bandana around his neck and blue jeans. The girl on the right side of the annoyed boy had brown hair that spiked out to the side and had two strands of hair done in braids hanging down. She wore an orange, no sleeved, flowery tank top, beige khaki's, a blue bracelet and a blue necklace.

"Can I help you?" The blonde boy asked drowsly.

"Yes you can." The aggriaveted boy pointed towards the red cloth that hid the entrance to the small hidden room. "You can help by getting the hell out of our spot!"

The anger that eminated from the boys voice made the sleepy boy jump. No longer was he at any point, sleepy.

"Hayner.." The girl touched the boys shoulder. "Calm down. Why don't we get his side of the story." She pushed Hayner back and knelt down in front of the couch. "Hey. How come your here?"

"Umm.. Didn't have anywhere to stay." The blonde rubbed the back of his head relizing that his hair was probably really messed up and probably looked like a reck. "I..I just kinda stumbled onto this place."

"Where do you live?" The dark haired boy asked.

Pain hit the blonde boy in the face. Where he lives? "Umm...I don't have a home.."

"Huh?" The three teens were very interested in this kid now.

"Um..yeah." The blonde looked away.

"What's your name, kid?" They angry boy suddenly wasn't angry anymore. "I'm Hayner."

"Olette." The girl said.

"And I'm Pence." The other boy said smiling.

"Hey. I'm Roxas." The blonde croaked out. "Just another, ordinary, homeless, runaway..." His stomach grumbled. "Uh..not to sound needy but...can I have a bite to eat? I'm starved.."

Olette jumped up and went over to the cooler she had set aside. "Sure thing! You like ice cream?"

Roxas nodded as Olette brought over four ice creams and handed them to the boys. "Thanks...um sorry bout-"

"Shut up and eat." Hayner interrupted. "We can listen to your sob story after you aren't starved." Roxas watched him as he walked over to a chair and sat down. Their eyes met for a second and the two shared a smirk. Roxas nodded and took a bite.

--

"You_ sure_ you haven't seen him..?" Sora asked for the 100th time. He'd been going around asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen his brother. The neighbor shook his head. Another negative. Sora sighed. "Thanks anyway..." He turned and met Riku and Kairi at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Any luck?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head and slumped against the fence.

"Hey. Chin up, man." Riku extended his hand and tilted Sora's chin up. "We'll find him. I promise."

Sora smiled for a second and then it disappeared. "I...I sure hope so."

Riku patted Sora's back. "C'mon. We still have more houses to get to."

The trio continued on their way, stopping at houses and people walking down the street if they'd seen Roxas. No luck. The three teens, dejected, sat on a bench in the park.

"Hey Sora. Just thought of this." Riku tapped Sora's shoulder. "Why not call him?"

Sora perked up. "I didn't even think of that." He whipped out his cell phone and pressed speed dial number 4 for Roxas. It rang three times and then a voice came from the other side.

"_I'm sorry._" The voice said. "_But the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again._" Sora's eyes widen.

"Wha..wait no. No no no no no no no." He hung up and dialed again.

"Sora..?" Kairi and Riku exchanged confused glances and she placed her hand on Sora's back.

"_I'm sorry. But the num-_"

"**No**!" Sora stood and screamed. "Roxas! **YOU _ASSWHOLE_**!"

Riku stood up and grabbed Sora by the shoulders. "Sora! What the _hell's_ wrong?!"

"His phone, Riku! He disconnected his stupid phone!" Sora started shaking. "Something's happend to him. He..he wouldn't do th-" Riku smacked Sora.

"Get yourself together, Sora! Give me your phone!" Riku glared and held his hand out. Sora rubbed his cheek and handed Riku his cell phone. Riku flipped it open and went to '_Dialed Calls_' and smirked. "Uh no wonder it's disconnected...Sora, this is Roxas' _old cell phone number_." He closed it and handed it back to Sora.

"Oh... Right.." Sora went down the contact list on his phone and called Roxas's new cell.

Roxas' voicemail picked up. Sora sighed sweet relief. "_Hey this is Roxas. Can't come to the phone right now cause..well I just don't feel like it. Later._"

Sora waited for the beep and left a message. "Roxas, where the _**HELL**_ are you? Call me as soon as you can. It's Sora. _Please_ call me. I'll be staying at Riku's house so call me." With that he hung up. "Well.._now_ what?"

Riku yawned and checked his watch. "It's almost 5..let's head back to my place." Sora and Kairi nodded and they headed back to Riku's. After searching since 7 this morning, they looked forward to relaxing on the couch and eating something. Riku unlocked his door and led his friends in. His dad was in the kitchen cooking and as soon as he heard the door slam, he came into the living room.

He was a tall, built man with long silver hair like his son. His dark eyes were kind and conserned. "Any luck, kids?" The three shook their heads solemnly. He sighed and put the rag he held in his hand on the couch and walked over to the three and place his hand on Sora's spikey head. "Hey. I'm sure he's fine. Don't you worry."

Sora forced a smile, tearing up. "Thanks.. Mr. Zuka."

"Anytime." He ruffled Sora's hair and the three teens laughed lightly. "Now. You guys look tired. How's about we eat and then Kairi'll go home and the two of you boys can go to bed."

The three nodded and followed Riku's father into the kitchen.

--

"You _sure_ about this, you guys?" Roxas asked. He had fixed himself up and had re-done his hair so at least he was presentable.

"Yeah. I mean, you need a place to stay and it's summer." Pence explained. "Really doesn't get too hot in here and it really doesn't rain much here. Very rare."

"And if you need anything, just call one of us." Olette wrote down three cell phone numbers and weither it was Pence's, Hayner's of hers. "You _do_ have a cell phone, right?"

"Umm..yeah. But I don't have a charger so it's dead at the moment.." Roxas took a sip of his bottled water.

"What kind of phone?" Hayner asked. Roxas went through his phone and showed them. "I used to have that kind. I'll bring you one in the morning."

Roxas nodded. "Guys...thanks really. I mean, you guys just met me, you don't really know me, yet you're willing to feed me, charge my phone and you guys are even letting me stay here for the time being..." He looked at each of them and smiled. He'd never really met anyone this nice before. Except his brother. Roxas' eyes widen. "Sora!" He jumped up and wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do.

"Who's Sora?" Pence asked.

"M-my brother. I-I-I should at least call him so he knows I'm alright." Roxas turned on his phone only to have it turn off a second later. "No.." He sighed and sat back down. "He's probably enjoying the time he has away from me...He...doesn't really like me very much."

The three of the others went quiet. "Sorry, man.." Hayner said. "But look at the bright side! How about we show you the town tomorrow? We'll even see if we can find someplace to put you up once school starts around."

Roxas nodded. "Sure..sounds good."

"Well we gotta get going. Our curfew is almost up." Pence said standing and streching his arms.

"Curfew? When's that?" Back in Destiny, there was no curfew.

"Curfews at 11:30 on summer weekdays, 2:30 on summer weekends. During the school year, it's 9:30 weekdays, and 11 on weekends." Olette explained. "It's always been like that."

"That's...a little _weird_." Roxas couldn't believe that.

"Yeah..but that's just how we live." Hayner shrugged. "It's like that til our 19th birthday. We're only 15 so we got 4 more years of this crap."

"Huh. So I guess I gotta go by that too.." Roxas mused the idea around.

"Yep." Hayner smirked and stood. "Plus it takes me an half hour to get from here to my place. It's almost 10 now so I'm gunna head out." He got to the red curtain and saluted. "See ya round!"

"We better get going too, Pence." Olette said. She stood and her and Pence headed towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

Roxas nodded. "Kay..Bye." And he was alone again. He couldn't believe this town. Nice people, nicier weather, curfews. It was all foriegn to him. Back home, people were only nice to Sora. '_Why can't you be more like your brother?_' They were always comparing him to his brother. His brother...the only person he thought cared for him. Guess he was wrong..

* * *

_oAo...yeah. Roxas has a bit of a inferiority complex. You'll see that unravel later on. Review? Thanks._


End file.
